


Together

by Kalloway



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Together, all of them together-
Relationships: Matt Holt/Pidge | Katie Holt/Shiro
Collections: 31days 2019, The Lemonade Cafe





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 26/slick move

Matt should not have doubted his sister. About anything. Ever. Like telling Shiro that they were both interested in him... 

Because she had and it had worked out spectacularly. Often, it worked out to the three of them in bed, a tangle, hands together, mouths together, bodies... 

Together, all of them together- 

Pidge had insisted on trying it, once Matt had muttered through his feelings, because they were close enough to share and Shiro... could more than handle them both... 

Together, which never stopped being wonderful, even if Matt wasn't quite willing to articulate all the reasons why. 

And Pidge would never tell him what exactly she said to Shiro to convince him... 

He suspected that he didn't actually want to know.


End file.
